Chase is done, or is he
Ryder: Pups, that was a amazing mission you seven. Skye: Yeah, it's was easy, since we are all friends and nothing will ever change that. Chase: What do you mean Skye? Skye: Were all friends, and nothing will ever change that, not even romantic relationships. Chase: What. Everest: Chase, I think she means that no one should have their feelings get in the way of the team, she wants us to remain friends. Chase: Is it true Skye? Skye: Well yes, because the PAW Patrol means a lot to all of us, and there's no room for love. After hearing what Skye said about no relationships, Chase feels heartbroken and feels like she doesn't want to love him. In the evening, Marshall saw Chase crying and hugging a picture of Skye. Marshall: Is everything alright Chase? Chase: No, Skye doesn't want anything to do with my feelings for her. Marshall: Aww, that talk after that rescue must have really hurt you. Chase: What should I do? Marshall: Maybe, If you tell her how you feel, she will let you date her. Chase: You think so? Marshall: Sure. Chase: Okay. Then Chase went to find Skye, he found Skye near a tree. Chase: Hey Skye. Skye: Oh, Hey Chase. Chase: Skye, I just want you to know that I am in love with you for a longtime, and will you be my girlfriend. Skye: Sorry Chase, but no. Chase: No, why? Skye: We're teammates, not a couple, I can't let you date me, I'm sorry. Chase: Oh, I understand. Skye: Well, bye Chase. Then Skye went to her puphouse, leaving Chase even more heartbroken. The next morning, Skye woke up, feeling guilty about what happened with Chase the other day. Everest saw Skye feeling bad. Everest: Hey Skye, what's wrong? Skye: It's Chase, I broke his heart last night. Everest: I think you should talk to him. Skye: Yeah, I should. Then Skye found Chase in his puphouse. Skye: Hey Chase. Chase: Oh, hey Skye. Skye: Look, I just want you to know that, your a great pup and. Chase: Are you kidding me Skye. Skye: Huh. Chase: I was in love with you since the first time we met, and you talking about how we should be just friends shows that you never loved me back. Skye: What are you saying. Chase: I'm saying, I'm moving on, I'm done, I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Skye: What. Chase: I'm over you Skye, were not friends anymore, just neighbors. Then Chase ranaway to the lookout. Skye: Oh Chase. The next day, the pups are in the lookout having a pup pup boogie team player dance off. Rubble: Okay pups, it's time to pick teams. Rocky: I'll be referee. Then Chase walked in. Chase: Hey pups, what's up? Skye: Chase, do you want to be on my team for team player pup pup boogie. Chase: No, I'm going to hangout with Katie and Cali. Everest: But your allergic to cats. Chase: I'd rather take my chances sneezing by cat, that playing with Skye. Skye: But Chase. Chase: Bye pups. Then Chase left. Marshall: What's that about? Skye: Chase hates me now. Rubble: Why? Skye: I broke Chase's heart and he doesn't want me in his life anymore. Everest: Did you talk to him like I said. Skye: Yes, but it failed. Rocky: Give it time, Chase will come around The next day Skye threw a picnic for Chase. Skye: Chase. Chase: Yes. Skye: I just want to give you a date like you wanted. Chase: No, I don't have feelings for you anymore, so I don't want a date. Skye: Chase. Chase: Goodbye. Then Chase walked away. Skye: Chase will love me again. The next day the pups were called on a mission. Ryder: Okay pups, Skye, I need your eyes in the sky. Skye: Let's take to the Sky. Ryder: And Chase, I need your cop skills. Chase: Sorry, but I'm going to sit this mission out. Ryder: What's wrong Chase. Chase: I just think someone should be a better person to Skye than myself. Skye: That's it, I can't take it anymore. Chase: Skye? Skye: Chase, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that I made you feel that I don't want our friendship to change, I'm sorry that I turned your love for me down, and I'm sorry that I made you think that I'm the worst girl in the world, Chase, please, I'm really sorry. Then Skye went to the elevator to go down. Ryder: Chase, do you want to talk to her? Chase: Yes, I do. Then Chase followed her. Chase: Skye wait. Skye: Chase? Chase: Skye, I shouldn't have kicked you out of my life. Skye: No, I deserve it, I shouldn't have made you heartbroken in the first place. Chase, the reason why I don't want our friendship to change is because, I'm scared to reveal my feelings for you. Chase: You love me? Skye: Yes, and I was affraid of how you would reject me. Chase: Well, now that we know we know we love each other, shall we have our first kiss. Skye: Yes, of course. Then Chase and Skye started kissing, and they love it. The End